ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72/Archive 2
MemoryAngel I think the best solution is to just stop edit warring and let the admin deal with it.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 21:05, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for contacting me about this; sorry, today was very hectic for me. Memory Angel appears to have left, about which I am sorry, but I agree, speculation shouldn't be inserted into pages. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:17, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :I also agree that users usually should not removed content from talk pages, but as Memory Angel is leaving and is obviously wanting to remove the content, to prevent a fight I think we should just let the talk page have the content removed. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: I just want to ensure that nothing bad happens like the massive edit war that happened last time. Plus, I don't want complete chaos and utter bickering from people. If people see that people are editing on it again, it could easily spark another conflict. If you want me to add something for you, just tell me. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 13:00, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Fine, I'll do an experiment. I'll unlock it for a little bit. If things go south, I'll lock it again until we get a confirmed title of the season. After that, I'll leave it unlocked. Okay? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 13:10, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Trevor again Hi Ninja, I'm so sorry I saw your message but my computer hasn't been letting me log into Wikia, but now that the problem is over I should be more active. Yes, I saw that Buddermeow took care of it but I'll keep an eye out after this. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Also, just as a side note the Table of Contents is only on pages that have more content; now that my message is here you have it. However, you can put it wherever you want by putting "__TOC__" where you want the Table of Contents. You can also remove it by putting " " on a page. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:59, May 4, 2018 (UTC) So Trevor really has been blocked? HALLELUJAH! Wow. That made me feel a little better. XxAkumuxX (talk) 11:27, May 4, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure . . . Buddermeow banned him for a week. That's the usual progression of bans. If he keeps it up if he comes back it'll be three weeks, and then more. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:33, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Well, we don't want that to happen. I've extended his block by one week. Buddermeow (talk) 16:45, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rollback Sure, but mind if I promote you and Quinton at the same time? I have to manually change your name color, add your name to the Staff template, and add the Staff template to your profile so I think it's easier to do them simultaneously. Thanks! Buddermeow (talk) 15:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Official Name. Here are the sources. ( By the way if you have watched the trailer, even tho it's in japanese, you can here at the end they say something very similar to: "Dragon Hunter-" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIS4LOZ5RPk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOXzcULa5Ts And someone even translated it to English in a video along with the Season's title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOWdpDfgb2Y Are we okay now?Diego Smilodon 15:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Ninja! I've noticed you're now a Rollback! I think that this is a great choice; I've always thought you'd be a good addition to our staff. Welcome! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Sure, any time! I'm glad that you'll be helping out. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:26, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Redirects Hi Ninja, Thanks for your concern. I do only delete redirects that are unused, but I see your point, so I'll try to delete, if at all, with more discretion. However, searching for "Dragon Keepers" you'd search first just for "dragon" and "Dragon Hunters" should come up, and the same as the "Realm of Oni and Dragons." That said, I won't delete so many redirects in the future. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:18, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean now. Sorry. As I said, I'll try to stop doing that in the future. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:30, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Media wiki profile tags So you want me to add a Sensei tag to them? Should I also make an updated founder tag? I really just did the Sensei tag for SaltNPepper because she already had it, and the bot did too, but okay. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:35, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes I remembered later that Paifufan actually still had bureaucratic rights, and then later remembered that when checking out King Joe's profile that he had the Sensei tag. I'll add that, and also customize the founder tag. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:15, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Oh you're welcome! I thought you guys deserved one. Zorcob.productions Hey. I think we should ban this guy for awhile. He keeps being rude with an inappropriate behaviov, using cursing words. Diego Smilodon 14:10, May 26, 2018 (U its like yall don't even read what I say. read tommys twiiter, and don't ban me for heavens sake just LISTEN TO ME. WE DONT NEED A TRAILER TO KNOW THE NAME zorcob.productions 10:13, May 26 2018 I've seen him swear, a lot, at Diego on here and he won't accept what Roach and Buddermeow have been saying. From what I see he deserves at least a week ban (as he's been banned before). Also, I did not ban him for anything that happened off of this wiki, as I had not seen that before I banned him. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:26, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh yes, I was not aware of that until after my previous message. From what I've seen I wouldn't doubt that the ban is warranted, but I am not aware of a precedent of banning users for harassing outside of the wiki. However, I think it's fine to leave it as it is. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:45, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I thought that because I saw that raised as an issue after I banned him, and I didn't see that Buddermeow had increased the ban. As to your previous question, I believe he created some useless pages. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:56, May 26, 2018 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sure anymore, and me being one of the most indecisive people on this Wiki doesn't really help. The best solution I could think of is to take 3 or 4 days off his ban so that he's only banned for 1 and a half weeks. Buddermeow (talk) 19:18, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chat moderator Yeah, I thought I probably had chat moderator powers, and after adding that and noticing nothing different, I knew so. Thanks anyway. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:23, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Eh, I see no harm in it. (What I really wanted to see was if chat moderators could see previous messages that were posted before they joined; they can't.) TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:26, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Lloyd I think they're different. Buddermeow (talk) 20:00, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I've never heard anyone say they're in the same universe, but if that's the case, then maybe they are the same Lloyd. I just thought that LEGO Movie Lloyd sounds a lot older than his Ninjago Movie counterpart. Buddermeow (talk) 21:55, June 2, 2018 (UTC) LEGO Movie Lloyd's page was created years ago and only Vector edited it, part of the reason why it didn't get as much recognition as the other pages. Anyways, the Secret Ninja Force wasn't even mentioned in the LEGO Movie. Buddermeow (talk) 22:29, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Alright, that's fine with me. Buddermeow (talk) 22:44, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I don't have a Twitter, either. Perhaps someone else can do it? Buddermeow (talk) 23:14, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but my Twitter account is locked for unknown reasons. I will make a new one at the end of the week. As soon as I make it I will ask Tommy. Bilis228 (talk) 09:43, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Asked him. I'll notify you when he anwesers. Bilis228 (talk) 05:19, June 17, 2018 (UTC) I just realised that Tommy Andreasen was not actually involved with the movie. I think the Hagemans were though. Bilis228 (talk) 08:32, June 18, 2018 (UTC) I asked them twice but they don't seem to respond. Sorry. Bilis228 (talk) 08:22, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Tabber But the tabs don't overlap anymore. What's wrong with putting one more form? Warptoad (talk) 20:08, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Quinton being an administator Since Roach and Throne are inactive, I thought I should promote someone just in case something goes downhill while I'm gone and since Quinton asked, I just went with it. He's been helping a lot since his promotion but even if I didn't want to promote him, it's hard for me to say no. Buddermeow (talk) 17:39, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :I just wanted to mention I should be back editing hopefully every day. Also, should Quinton's name be green? And if he's an Admin then the ranks of Chat and Discussion Moderator are redundant. . . . :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:19, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :I asked to keep the color of my name, and Bud said yes. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 18:25, June 19, 2018 (UTC) He asked if he could keep his name's color. Also, are you feeling better? I was worried when you mentioned your automobile accident and broken bones. Buddermeow (talk) 18:27, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, I'll give him the color back, and design a tag for Discussion Moderator with that color. :Thanks! I'm back to typing with two hands again, and no one was hurt in our accident. I did get a little scraped up a few days ago accidentally diving into our pool's wall, but I should be fine. (Life seems to be conspiring against me to keep me away.) :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:31, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Focus Season 1 focused on the team that existed at the time. Warptoad (talk) 20:58, June 26, 2018 (UTC) We could just say they're both "team" seasons. Doesn't have to mean the entirety of the team. Warptoad (talk) 21:11, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. Warptoad (talk) 22:56, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Talk pages Well, I'd prefer to have them still have it; I'd undo the revision once and explain that we should keep talk pages, but if the user clears it again I'd say leave it alone. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:23, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I actually noticed that before but didn't do anything about it . . . I'll undo it and explain we need the talk page. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:33, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mlp wiki Yeah, I know, but thanks for reminding me. (He never listens to me so I thought replying to him would be useless.) Buddermeow (talk) 21:05, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Hunted We might as well call the first realm the Realm of Dragons now since the Oni disappeared. Re: NinjaLloyd09 Quinton claimed that he's underaged and wanted me to block him for him. Buddermeow (talk) 19:37, July 10, 2018 (UTC) They both kept arguing with each other, swearing on chat, and they wouldn't listen to me or Throne when we tried to stop them. Buddermeow (talk) 19:45, July 10, 2018 (UTC) They started talking bad about each other, and I really have no idea since I wasn't there the whole time. But I do remember that one time Quinton called her rude for kicking someone from chat for spamming wihout warning them first. And about NinjaLloyd, he's younger than age 12. In my opinion, that's just way too young to have an account. Buddermeow (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Season Is there gonna be a season 10 of Ninjago? Trevor7626 (talk) 14:02, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Category:Minor I don't think we actually need it, but I really don't mind if we keep it or not. Buddermeow (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2018 (UTC) We can delete it. Buddermeow (talk) 02:18, July 14, 2018 (UTC) In the future if you need a category removed from many pages just ask me and I can have the bot remove it.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 10:50, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Why did you take my edit down with the FirstBorne Dragon? It's possible And I'm trying to have Tommy reapond if it's true if she can copy Destruction and Darkness and if Skylor can then The Fristbourne can. Yoshifan996 23:38, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Oh ok Sorry for the inconvenience. Yoshifan996 02:13, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations You made 4,500 edits. —Ninja10000000 go!20:14, 16 July 2019, (UTC) Season 9 At least Green Destiny was better than Big Trouble, Little Ninjago. Trevor7626 (talk) 17:37, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Stormbringer I actually like Unnamed (child) better. Buddermeow (talk) 19:26, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: The LEGO Ninjago Movie I've already removed The LEGO Movie (cameo) from TLNM Lloyd a while ago, if that's what you meant. Buddermeow (talk) 00:28, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Time Twins Why have you changed all mentions of the Hands of Time to the Time Twins when that isn't what they're called in the show? Warptoad (talk) 00:08, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Ninja72. How are you?